The disclosure proceeds from a portable machine tool switching unit as described herein.
EP 1 259 357 B1 discloses a portable machine tool with a portable machine tool switching unit having a rotary knob unit which has a rotationally drivable coupling unit, formed by a gearwheel, for coupling to a switching element formed by a rack. The portable machine tool switching unit has an energy accumulator element which is formed by a spring bar and which is provided for the storage of switching energy in the event of preselection. The energy accumulator element is arranged between the first rack and a switchfork which engages into a clutch of a draw key transmission of the portable machine tool.